Harry vs. Bugsy
Harry vs. Bugsy is the 17th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story In Team Rocket HQ deep in Doctor Octavius' lab, Doctor Octavius and his Octillery were looking at the footage from the Octobot. It showed Spinarak-Man and Spinarak battling against Electro and Electabuzz in Slowpoke Well. Ock then uses his red mechanical tentacles to type a command on the computer and the monitor shows a DNA strand with some green color on it. Doctor Octavius: Look here, Octillery. My Octobot has recorded the movements of what Spinarak-Man does. And according to this, he has Spinarak DNA in his system. So he was bitten by that Spinarak. (thinks and snaps his fingers) I've got it! Octillery: Oct? Doctor Octavius: Don't you see, Octillery? Spinarak-Man is the answer. If I can get some samples of his DNA, I'll finally be able to create my Spinarak-powered army. But first I'll need to capture him. Fortunately, I know just the man to contact. (He types on his computer and a screen of a man wearing an white vest appeared on the screen with his contact information) End Scene In the Azalea Town Gym, Harry and Bugsy are on the field preparing to battle each other. Cyndaquil is standing besides Harry. Peter, Hobie, and Lyra and their Pokémon are sitting on the bench on the side spectating. Referee: The same rules apply. This will be a three on three battle. The winner will be the Pokémon still able to battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Bugsy: Okay, Harry. Let's see how you battle against me. Scyther, I choose you! Bugsy throws his Poké Ball and Scyther comes out Scyther: Scyther! Lyra: Why did he choose Scyther first? Hobie: I'm guessing that Bugsy wants to change things up since his last battle with Peter Totodile: Dile Harry: Cydnaquil, you're up Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil rushes onto the field and ignites the fire on it's back Referee: Battle Begin! Harry: Cyndaquil start this off with Ember attack! Cyndaquil shoots Ember at Scyther Bugsy: Dodge and use Fury Cutter Scyther dodge the attack and slashes it's scythes at Cyndaquil Harry: Dodge them all, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil dodges most of the attacks Harry: Try firing an Ember attack As Scyther prepares to strike again with his scythes, Cyndaquil fires a fireball straight at it's face. Scyther screams in pain at the attack Harry: Yes, a direct hit! Bugsy: Scyther, use U-Turn! Scyther glows green then charges at Cyndaquil. It strikes Cyndaquil and then goes back into it's Poké Ball as Bugsy holds it up. Lyra: Hey, Bugsy can't switch out his Pokémon! That's against the rules! Peter: Actually, Lyra. U-Turn's effect allows Bug Pokémon to strike and switch places with another Pokémon. So technically, Bugsy didn't break the rules to begin with. Spinarak: Spin Lyra: (blushes) Oh Bugsy draws another Poké Ball Bugsy: Spinarak, I choose you! Bugsy summons his Spinarak to the field. Bugsy's Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: Cyndaquil, return for now. Cyndaquil nods it's head and returns to Harry's side. Harry takes out another Poké Ball. Harry: Weedle, let's do this! He summons Weedle Weedle: Weedle! Bugsy: Let's see what your Weedle can do. Spinarak begin with String Shot Bugsy's Spinarak shoots String Shot. Harry smirks Harry: Use your String Shot too, Weedle! Weedle shoots it's own String Shot as both webs interwined with each other Harry: Now, pull the String Shot in and use Bug Bite Weedle pulls the web in causing Bugsy's Spinarak to be pulled in. Weedle then uses Bug Bite that deals damage. Bugsy: Spinarak, shake it off and use Poison Sting. Spinarak fires Poison Sting at Weedle but it deals little damage Harry: Weedle, pay Spinarak back with your Poison Sting! Weedle fires Poison Sting at Bugsy's Weedle which also deals little damage to it. Bugsy: Spinarak, use another String Shot Spinarak spits String Shot, but Harry has other plans Harry: Weedle dodge it and use another Bug Bite. Weedle dodge it then gets closer to Bugsy's Spinarak and uses another Bug Bite on it which deals damage. Bugsy: One more String Shot, Spinarak! Harry: Weedle, jump up and dive down. Then use String Shot As Bugsy's Spinarak shot String Shot, Weedle dodges in the air and dives down as a makeshift Tackle on Spinarak. Weedle then shot String Shot on Spinarak and throws it against the tree. Bugsy's Spinarak is knocked out. Referee: Spinarak is unable to battle, Weedle wins! Peter: All right! Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: Good job, Weedle! Weedle nods it's head, but then glows as it is starting to evolve. All the trainers are surprised by this Hobie: Whoa, Weedle's evolving! Totodile: (awe) Totodile! Weedle has now takes the form of a cocoon like Pokémon almost similar to Metapod as the evolution is complete. Kakuna: Kakuna Harry: Awesome! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Harry takes out Pokédex and scans Kakuna Harry's Pokédex: Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. Harry: That's great! Kakuna you evolved! Kakuna looks back at Harry and nods it's head. Bugsy: Nice job, Spinarak. Return (returns his Spinarak back into it's Poké Ball) Metapod, I choose you! He summons his Metapod from it's Poké Ball. Metapod: Metapod Harry: Okay Kakuna, take a break. (returns Kakuna to it's Poké Ball and takes out another Poké Ball) Pineco, your turn. He summons Pineco from it's Poké Ball Pineco: Pineco Bugsy: Wow, a Pineco! I definitely want one of those. But I'll worry about that later. Referee: Battle begin! Harry: Pineco, start his off with Tackle! Pineco jumps at Metapod preparing for a Tackle Bugsy: Metapod, Harden! Metapod hardens itself as Pineco uses Tackle. It deals little damage. Bugsy: Okay, Metapod. Pay Pineco back with your Tackle! Metapod then dives at Pineco with it's own Tackle, but Harry thinks of something Harry: Pineco, use Protect and follow it up with Tackle! Pineco emits a green force field that makes Metapod's attack bounce off. Pineco then tackles Metapod. Suddenly, Metapod starts to glow indicating evolution. Bugsy: My Metapod's evolving The four trainers and their Pokémon were in awe as they watched Bugsy's Metapod evolve. It changes it's shape as it becomes a Butterfree as it hovers into the air. This Butterfree's lower wing is black indicating it's a female. Bugsy's Butterfree: Free Lyra: Wow, now Bugsy has a Butterfree too. Marill: Marill Peter: You got that right Spinarak: Spina Bugsy: Butterfree you evovled! Okay, let's continue. Use Tackle! Bugsy's Butterfree dives at Pineco Harry: Pineco, use Protect and follow it up with your Tackle Pineco emits a green force field that cases Butterfree's attack to bounce off. It then uses Tackle on her which causes damage. Harry: Now Self-Destruct! Bugsy yelps in surprise Lyra: Uh oh Marill: Marill Pineco glows as it is about to use Self-Destruct. Bugsy: Butterfree get away! Butterfree tries to flutter away but Pineco explodes. Both Bug Type Pokémon faints Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The match is a draw. Harry goes over to Pineco and picks it up Harry: Pineco, that was great! Sorry you had to do that again. Pineco: (nods it's head) Pine pine Harry: (smiles) Get some rest. (returns Pineco to it's Poké Ball) Bugsy: (returns Butterfree to her Poké Ball) Thanks for the hard work, Butterfree. All right, time to get serious! Scyther, your turn again! He summons Scyther back onto the field who shows his scythes Scyther: Scyther! Harry: (turns to Cyndaquil) You ready to finish this, Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil: (determined) Cynda! Harry: (smiles) Let's do it! Cyndaquil rushes into the field facing Scyther again Lyra: Do you think Harry will win? Peter: Of course, Lyra. Cyndaquil was able to deal major damage to Scyther the first time they battled due to having the type advantage. Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: And not only that, Scyther won't be able to switch out with U-Turn since all of Bugsy's other Pokémon are down. Totodile: Totodile Lyra: You guys are right. Go Harry! Marill: Marill! Referee: Battle begin! Bugsy: Scyther start off with Fury Cutter Scyther lunges at Cyndaquil as it attacks swiftly with it's scythes Harry: Dodge them all and use Tackle! Cyndaquil dodges some of the attacks and then does a tackle attack on Scyther causing it to cringe. Bugsy: Scyther use Sword Dance Scyther folds it's scythes and spins around Lyra: What is Sword Dance? Hobie: It's a move that boosts attack of the Pokémon that is using it. Harry: Keep your guard up Cyndaquil Cyndaquil: Cynda! Bugsy: Scyther, now use U-Turn! Scyther glows green and charges at Cyndaquil Harry: Not this time! Dodge it, buddy! Cyndaquil dodges the attack by running. It seems that Cyndaquil is running slightly faster. Peter notices this Peter: Is it just me, or is Cyndaquil running a little faster Spinarak: Spin! Cyndaquil continues running as it's body glows white. It charges behind Scyther and strikes. Harry gasps at this. Peter suddenly realizes what this is. Peter: Wait a minute. Harry! Cyndaquil just learned Quick Attack! Harry: (smiles) Did you hear that, Cyndaquil? You just learned a new move! Cyndaquil: (happily) Cyn! Bugsy: Still, that won't stop us. Scyther, Quick Attack! Scyther flies very fast at Cyndaquil which strikes it very hard. Cyndaquil skids through the ground. Bugsy: Now another, Fury Cutter! Cyndaquil gets up as Scyther uses Fury Cutter on it which deals some damage to Cyndaquil. Harry was worried about his partner, but then gets an idea. Harry: Cyndaquil, dodge with Quick Attack and run around the field! (Cyndaquil gets confused at the command) Trust me. I have a plan Cyndaquil nods its head and uses Quick Attack to dodge Scyther's scythes and then begin to run around the field very fast. Lyra: What's he doing? Peter: I think Harry is having Cyndaquil confuse Scyther with it's speed. Scyther tries to keep up with Cydnaquil's speed, but it runs so fast that Scyther becomes dizzy. Bugsy: Oh no! Harry: Yes! Cyndaquil use Ember. Rapid fire! Cyndaquil fires Ember at Scyther which deals major damage it. Harry: Now, wrap this battle up with a Tackle attack! Cyndaquil tackles Scyther which knocks the Mantis Pokémon over. Scyther has swirls in it's eyes as it is knocked down Bugsy: Scyther, no! Referee: Scyther is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner! Therefore, the match goes to Harry! Cyndaquil tackles Harry into a hug. Harry laughs at they hug Harry: Good job, partner! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Peter: Yes, Harry did it Hobie: He sure did! Totodile: Totodile! Lyra: Way to go, Harry! Bugsy smiles as he returns Scyther Bugsy: Thank you, Scyther! You earned yourself a good rest. (walks over to Harry) Harry, that was a great battle. You showed me how strong your bond is with your Pokémon and showing off good strategies as well. And since you beat me, I hereby award you the Hive Badge. (hands Harry the Hive Badge) Harry: Thank you, Bugsy! (to Cyndaquil) Check it out, Cyndaquil! We just earned our second badge! Cyndaquil: (happily) Cyndaquil! Peter, Hobie, Lyra and their starter Pokémon goes over Harry to congratulate him. They then talk to Bugsy Peter: Thanks again for the gym battles, Bugsy! Spinarak: Spin! Bugsy: I should be thanking you, Peter. You and Harry showed how strong you are with your Pokémon. Harry: No problem! Say, do know where the next gym is? Bugsy: Sure, the next gym is in Goldenrod City. But you'll need to get through Ilex Forest first. Peter: Thank you. We'll see you around, Bugsy. Lyra: Bye! They group wave at Bugsy as they leave the gym. Bugsy waves back while smiling End Scene As the four trainers made their way out of the gym. Maizie runs over to them and stop to catch her breath. Her Slowpoke follows over. Lyra: Hi Maizie! Maizie: Hey guys. The Apricorn Poké Balls are all finished. My grandpa send me here to deliver them to you. She holds up two Lure Balls, four Level Balls, and four Friend Balls. Harry: Thank you! The four trainers take the Poké Balls. Maizie: You're welcome. I hope you put them to good use Slowpoke: Slow Peter: We will, Maizie. Give our thanks to Kurt. Maizie : (smiles) I will. Good luck on your journey! Characters * Harry * Peter Parker * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Bugsy * Referee * Maizie Villains * Team Rocket ** Doctor Octavius Pokémon * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Weedle (Harry's, evolved) * Kakuna (Harry's, newly evolved) * Pineco (Harry's) * Spinarak (Peter's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Scyther (Bugsy's) * Spinarak (Bugsy's) * Metapod (Bugsy's, evolved) * Butterfree (Bugsy's, newly evolved) * Slowpoke (Maizie's) * Octillery (Otto's) Trivia * Bugsy's Metapod evolving into Butterfree is a reference to Bugsy owning one in the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man